


Found: Geoff

by myboi



Series: Found [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Cutting, Found, Gavin Cuts, Multi, No Ray bc I Cri, Self-Harm, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff helps Gavin fix a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found: Geoff

**Author's Note:**

> Im writing this on my phone so I'm sorry for any errors and also this is how each one finds Gav. This is a feels trip so keep your hands in the bus at all times. This one is much longer bc of story progression and shit so enjoy! Stay safe <3

“Okay asshole. You really are an asshole. I’m never lying.”  
“I hate you. God, I hate you.”  
“What is WRONG with you?”  
“Just kill yourself already.”

These were all things that Geoff Ramsey said to Gavin Free on the daily. The respected man claimed these were terms of endearment, and they were. But to Gavin, they hit all too close to home. Gavin’s home. In England, his father was abusive and his mother submitted to everything the biological parent said. Gavin would get hit, and yelled at, and burned and starved and fully immersed in a shitstorm of a childhood. Geoff was the person that he respected the most, and to hear such disheartening words from someone who held so much value in the brit’s life was crushing. One particularly cruel comment left the young lover running.

Geoff and Gavin were home alone. Geoff was cooking and Gavin kept interrupting him unintentionally.  
“Oh my god. Do you ever shut up?”  
Was quickly followed by a too-loud mutter of  
“Fucking worthless.”

Gavin, who was sitting at the kitchen table, quickly got up before the tears started. Rushing quickly to the bathroom with an itch, Gavin’s feet were rushing the lanky body faster than he ever thought he could go. A primal instinct took over the clouded british mind, making him savagely tear apart anything that got in the way of the mint tin full of blades. The door was shut viciously behind him as he almost bared his teeth. Gavin held a blade in his hand as panic started in his belly and rose into his shaking fingers as the lock was turned. Using his teeth, the lad rolled up his sleeve to show exposed skin with older scabs on it. No time was spent with the usual ritual before the sharpness ripped through him. An artisan with a craft for destruction. Feelings of worthlessness and utter desperation started as an incredible ache in his heart and coursed through his veins and out with the blood that was starting to drip onto the floor from the plentiful slits in his arm. Reckless abandon helped Gavin thrash the blade deeply into his arm and rip away quickly. It was starting to hurt more now but the brit hardly cared as tears mixed with blood and blood mixed with hate. Everything was mixing and Gavin got dizzier. He couldn't almost bleed out again. Things were feeling distant and far away. Gavin knew he wasn't in any real danger, but the dizziness was still annoying. There was a knock at the door in which Gavin had firmly plopped down in front of, and he didn't want to get up. The blood loss had made him feel very sluggish even as it was starting to stop, but to him, everything was a bit too monochrome. Vision faded in and out of focus.  
“Gavin? Open the damn door.”  
Geoff sighed. Maybe he would apologize. Nah. Who would apologize to worthless little Gavin? He wasn't important.  
“Gavin. Please. What did I do? Let's just talk it out.”  
Gavin didn't answer. His head was spinning too much. He wasn't mad at Geoff. He loved Geoff. What he hated was himself for being such an idiot. For being unwanted and unlovable. Gavin wanted to die right then and there.  
“Gavin? Are you even okay in there? Open the door, or answer me.”  
The lad’s eyes were randomly focusing and unfocusing, and it was hard to feel real. Actually, it was just hard to feel. Geoff was wiggling the door handle and Gavin found his way to a stand position. The door handle had broken off and the wooden slat swung open. Geoff, still holding the brass knob, stared at the boy whose arms were at his side, blood running down and dripping off his fingertips.  
“Geoff. No.”  
The lad’s eyes fluttered slightly before his knees buckled.  
“Oh Gav. Fuck Gavin fuck fuck fuck. Okay asshole. Stay with me.”  
Geoff instantly ran to the brit’s side, mumbling soft coos and wrapping himself around him. With a strength no one quite knew he had, the tattooed man picked up the small and thin boy who looked even smaller in Geoff’s arms. His almond eyes were open, and were active. Geoff’s military training told him how to keep an injured person awake, and Gavin needed to stay alert during the ride to the hospital.  
“Hey Gavo, buddy. Can you talk to me? I want you to tell me about your upcoming slow mo ideas.”  
“Why do you want to bloh’y know mbout that?”  
Gavin’s accent grew and words slurred. The lull to sleep was there, was Gavin was NOT going to let it take him. He suddenly realized he was in the passenger seat of the car now.  
“It’s really good. You do a really good job buddy. You’re so good. So what do you have coming up?”  
Mid sentence, Geoff’s voice cracked as a tear threatened to fall. He ran to the other side of the car and got in, only noticing the blood on his hands when it made the car key slippery.  
“I’m so tired Geoff. I feel like i ‘aven’t slept in ages.”  
“Stay awake, asshole.”  
They had been on the road for about 5 minutes, making useless conversation. About 5 more minutes, and they were at the emergency room.

The bleeding had slowed to an almost stop, the red goop just oozing out of the deeper cuts.  
“Get out of the car. C’mon.”  
Geoff corralled the younger like an even younger child. Hand in hand, they walked into the hospital.  
“Time and type of injury?”  
The melancholy voice at the front desk asked, the owner of the voice never looking away from the computer.  
“Uh, about 3:45 this afternoon…”  
Geoff trailed off, running a hand through his hair before saying  
“Self inflicted”  
This made the receptionist look up, and a line of judgement formed as she pursed her lips. Gavin wasn’t paying attention as he vision was blurring and defocusing. They were brought to a back table in a curtained off part of the emergency room and a nurse quickly came over and gave stitches to the boy’s arm, lacing them up tightly.  
“I’ll be back with a take home care kit.”  
The nice nurse said, and Geoff saw this as a time to pursue the brit. Hastily walking towards him, the sandy blonde boy started whimpering slightly.  
“Why the… Why the fuck would you do this shit to yourself. How long has this been going on? Is it because of us? Is it because of me?”  
Geoff broke up his thoughts into million mile an hour questions. He was upset and confused.  
“I'm just a stupid idiot Geoff. I mess everything up. I bleed the bad out and then you all can love me again. Im sorry im so stupid. I'm a big dummy who slits his wrists and can't take a joke. You'll break up with me anyways so i might as well just end it becau-”  
“Gavin, i'm going to stop you there, and tell you to shut the fuck up.”  
“Wot?”  
“I said shut the fuck up.”  
The gent took hold of both the boy's arms and flipped them over. Staring deeply into the angry red cuts and eyes following paler, less angry ones, Geoff's eyes rested on the newest deep one.  
“That one could have killed you.”  
“Yeah.”  
A moment of silence.  
“How many times?”  
“Scuse me?”  
Gavin replied, unsure of the question.  
“There are so many fucking cuts here, Gavin. I need to know how many times I should have FUCKING been there for you. I need to let you know how you're one of the smartest men I've ever met and yet you're the biggest dumb ass I've ever met because you don't know how beautiful you are. You are tearing yourself apart and goddamn if i know why.”  
Geoff was crying, now. The lad was still sit up on one of the medical tables, and Geoff wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist, crying into his shoulder.  
“Are you going to tell the others?”  
Was all Gavin could shakily manage to say.  
“I have to, Gavvy.”  
Geoff said.  
“I promise I'll stop. I just need time. If you don't tell them, I'll stop immediately. Promise. Just please Geoff. Please.”  
Complete and utter lie.  
“Oh man. Uh…”

  
“I guess if you'll stop. I'll be checking, though. If I see one single scratch on those beautiful arms, I swear to God-”  
“I won't do it Geoff. Just don't tell.”  
“Okay. But I WON'T lie to the men I love. I'm just not going to say anything.”  
“Deal.”

 

The nurse came back with fresh gauze and instructions on how to clean the wounds and a number for a psychologist. After a quiet drive home, both of the men were surprised to see the other men had just gotten home. Walking into the house, Michael was the first to notice the thick bandages.  
“Wazz that, boi?”  
The curly haired lad asked, gesturing to the wrapped arm.  
“We just got back from the ‘ospital. Bloody fudged myself with a knife.”  
Good lie. Geoff just bit his lip and turned away.  
“Oh man. Are you ok, dude?”  
“Yeah, ‘m fine. Where's Rye-bread?”  
“In the office.”  
Geoff walked in front of Gavin down the hallway to the office. Gavin took a seat in one of the bean bag chairs and Geoff quickly walked to the opposite corner where Ryan was reading a book. The book was lowered as Geoff approached, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.  
“Hey babe. Have you noticed anything weird with Gavo lately?”  
Geoff was running a hand through his hair and speaking as quiet as his shrill voice would allow.  
“I-Not really. Is something wrong?”  
Ryan, unsure of how to respond, hesitated because of the last incident where Ryan found Gavin. Remembering his promise of silence, the older man just glanced at Gavin with soft eyes.

It was weird for Gavin to be in a room with the only two men who knew his deepest secret but were unknowing the other was aware. As the two gents talked, the noises only being perceived as hushed mumbles to Gavin, who anxiously hoped they weren't talking about him. The pain medication that had been given at the ER was starting to kick in, so Gavin got up carefully and went into the bedroom to sleep.


End file.
